Life is Different
by kittyslikecookies
Summary: ... when you are a mutant. So, I wake up in the sewers as a lizard. Perfect way to make a bad day worse. I'll have to leave my family behind for now, and find a new way to survive.
1. Exploring the Sewers and Other Things

_Hello everybody! I am not completely new to making fan-fictions, but this one is a lot of firsts for me. For example, it's my first TMNT fan-fic, and my first published one. So uhh, I have someone to thank all this for; my good friend Cocoaflower, without her I would have never found out about mutated turtles, or fan fictions. So, if you like this, then thank her! _

_As you can tell this story is about Mona-Lisa. As a budding turtle fan I was fed the 2k12 version, and later discovered the other versions. So I wanted Mona-Lisa in the 2k12 version, and wrote a story about it. Some people may think that she's OOC, but this is how I perceive her character. The way she swears is a little different just so you know. I gave her a family too. The beginning was inspired by a picture I found on google-images. This story is a one-shot, if people like it then, I will continue! (Please leave your thoughts in the comments and if you have any suggestions put them there as well!) Thank you! Disclaimer: The turtles are not mine, and that's a good thing too. I wouldn't know what to do with them._

* * *

Ugggg… what on earth happened to me? Oww… My head hurts… It feels like that time in karate class when I fell off that step ladder and hit the wall…. Maybe I have a concussion…. My body feels like all of my muscles have been replaced. I must have been in water because I can feel my hoodie sticking to my skin. Then why can't I feel my pants? What is that smell? What died in here? Wait a minute… Where am I?

I open my eyes to a dim light. Although it's dark, I can see everything in detail. I am in that abandoned sewage outlet that was closed down 30 years ago; I can even see all the little dents in the wall. I know I have 20/20 vision, but it was never this good… Definitely a concussion. How did I get in here? As I attempt to stand I am pulled down by a weight on my back. What? I didn't take my back pack with me, so why do I feel as if there was an extra ten pounds added on to my back?

….

HOLY SPINNACH! I HAVE A TAIL! And it's green and leathery! I frantically check the rest of my body. Okay, I have all ten of my fingers and toes. Well technically eight fingers and two thumbs, except now they're webbed, and also green and leathery… Oh cool, Retractable claws… So now I know why I couldn't feel my pants. They were probably ripped off my body when my tail formed…. Fortunately, this hoodie is long. Hold on…. Do I still have my HAIR?! I mean having a tail is neat and all but I really wouldn't like to be bald after all this… oh good. Still have some part of my humanity.

What am I anyway? Probably shouldn't go into the city to find out. Oh no… my family! How long have I been gone? Let's see… I left the house for a walk at around half past five…. I hope my watch is still intact… Nope, busted… Most likely from water damage… Great, alrighty then, let's sit and figure out how I became Ms. Scaly-tail.

_As I left the house, I waved to my mom and siblings. _

"_Be back in time for dinner, honey! I'm making your favorite!" Mom knows how to make any day a good one._

"_Yeah! If you're not back at 7:00 sharp, I'll eat all of your doughnuts!" Younger sisters can be so annoying... Especially mine…_

"_Oh don't worry I would be back on time, even without those odds." Since when have I ever been late for anything?_

"_Could you bring me some rocks for my collection? Please?" Ah, I should get him a blue one. He doesn't have one of those yet._

"_Of course I'll bring you some buddy, and maybe a shell too." Wait… someone is missing…_

"_Can I have a hug Lizzy?" There he is._

_I give the four year-old boy a hug._ _Can't I just leave the house already? I need a bit of a breather. I cross the street quickly to avoid any more hindrances. Man, today has been terrible. And I don't lose my patience easily. I don't think today can get any worse. I pay the bus fare and find a seat in back. It's a twenty minute ride to the river. I have some time to calm down before I get to my destination. Maybe I can take a nap… _

Wait! What's that sound? (It seems my hearing has been amplified too.) It's a car engine... In an abandoned sewer!? That can't be good… It's time to see what I can do, and test the limits of this new makeover…

I follow the distant sound of the rumbling engine by running. I think these muscle up-grades have enhanced my speed capability… From what I can tell, I'm some sort of lizard. Lizards can climb on walls and stick to flat surfaces… I have got to try that.

Slowly in the shadows I apply my new hands to the wall to see if I can really do this. Then I add my feet, I gradually begin to scale the wall in the sewer. This is so cool. I wish my brothers were here to see me. Check that, they would probably be freaking out and running off scared just with one look at me.

Using my new skill, I continue to follow the sound of the engine. It's going pretty fast according to the echo. I'm having a hard time keeping up with the sound. Hey, it stopped. I travel over to where I can see and not be seen. Whoa! Figured out where that sound was coming from. It's a big subway car covered in graffiti, and has huge tires. Whoever built that has great engineering skills. Uh oh, someone is coming out. But I can't see them… wonderful.

*Ding* Why did it ding?

"Hey April, did you see the way I hit that foot-bot in the head with my hockey puck? It went POOSHK! Right through its metal skull! Awesome right?" Pooshk?

"Pooshk? Uh, what does that even mean, shell brain?" Shell brain?

"C'mon dude obviously it's like, a super-duper cool sound effect. Like ZAP! Or POW! And BAM! Aren't you supposed to be the genius here Don?"

"WHAT? How does not understanding a ridiculous sound effect, rule me out for being a genius?"

"Because geniuses know everything! DUH!"

"Geniuses don't know everything, Michelangelo." Michelangelo?

"Well, they should."

"If geniuses know everything, then wouldn't that make you a comic book genius?" Oh, a female voice.

"Whoa… you're totally right April! Hear that Raph? I'm a genius! Oh yea, I'm a genius, I'm a genius!"

*THWACK*

"OW! The heck was that for?!"

"Shouldn't you know? -You're a genius remember?" Well, doesn't this guy sound like a ball of sunshine.

"Haha! BURN! He got ya dude!"

"April, Casey, I'm going to get Splinter, he said he wanted to talk to you guys before we took you home."

"Eep! Protect me, Raph!"

"Sorry, you're on your own, Jones." I can almost hear him smirking.

I block out their conversation temporarily to focus on getting a better view of who (or what) just climbed out of the strange contraption. I can see the speakers now. What the pineapple?! Three big, green, umm turtles? Hey, I recognize those two humans, (Listen to me; I'm talking as if they're some sort of strange species). They go to school with me; I wondered why I was hearing their names.

Whoa, Casey is seriously geared up! What are those? Hockey sticks and baseball bats? Is he fighting anyone? That would make sense considering who he is. Why is he fighting anyway? And more importantly, who is he fighting? The turtles have weapons too. Why is April with them?

"Whoa, Don, don't you know what English is?" Casey says dramatically.

"Yea, he does. He just speaks a different dialect." April comments.

"Heh, suppose that's one way to put it, April." He's blushing and twiddling his… fingers? Hmm… this one must be "Don". Note to self, tall, purple mask, tooth gap, slightly geeky…

"But it doesn't even sound like English! It sounds like Greek or something." Casey doesn't seem to be convinced.

"That would be Latin, you uncultured ignoramus." That's a pretty accurate description. (Make that very geeky.)

Everyone stares blankly at him.

"Ingir-what?"

"Ignoramus."

"Ingrus… du… igmrous…ah I mean… forget it." I have to stifle a giggle.

"Casey, dude. I have no idea what he just said but I'm sure it wasn't nice, man." This one is… bouncy, orange bandana, freckles, short, not the brightest light bulb in the hard ware store (… well, neither is Casey).

"Heh. You don't really need to know what he said, just think of what everyone else calls you." Red bandana, short, lightning-bolt shaped crack on his… chest, unpleasant, aggravating…

*Thwap*

"STOP THAT MIKEY!" … Short tempered, violent.

"What is taking Leo so long? I have a math exam to study for." Which one is Leo?

"We have an exam tomorrow?! Aww man… I am not ready for this…"

"How could you not know we had an exam?! Our teacher has only been telling us about it, for what? The past MONTH!"

"Eh heh… calm down April, it's just an exam!"

"I'm perfectly calm! You're the one who's going to be kicked off of the hockey team if you fail Trig."

"Looks like you should study, bro."

"I got that figured out, Raph!" So his name is Raph. More like Wrath…

"Hey, April I could, um… you know, come over and help you study if you want…" Awe...

"Knock it off Donnie, I'm the one in need a study partner, not April!" Oh there's competition.

"Uhh… guys?" And nobody's listening to you. Sorry.

"Wait a second, Casey, are you saying that you want Don as you're study-buddy?" Freckles makes a good point, it did sound that way.

"WHAT?!" At least there's one thing they seem to agree on.

"Hold up guys, we're being watched." Wait, what did Wrath just say?

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Awkward Situations

_Hello again everybody! I was so excited about this story, that I wrote a second chapter anyway! I'm glad that people liked the first chapter, I hope you like the second one more! I will try to update once a week! I am also in the process of making cover-art!_

_If anyone is wondering why Mikey is so attached to Lisa in this chapter (and in future ones) it is because in the 1987 version, all of the turtles had a crush on Lisa (Because she's cute :3). However, in the 2k12 version, Donnie has April (which I totally ship), and Leo has (or had) Karai (which I still am shipping, even if it doesn't really exist anymore ). So that just leaves Mikey and Raph. Plus, Mikey also wants more friends. The relationship between Raph and Lisa will develop. Eventually. Please review! Disclaimer; I do not own the turtles. I can only awe at their epicness. :3 _

* * *

"Hold up guys, we're being watched." Wait, what did Wrath just say?

A flying metal object lands in front me. I instinctively jump back. Oops, forgot I was attached to the wall. I flail my arms and legs in attempt to reach the wall as I fall. I let out a small squeak as I awkwardly land on a pile of… pizza boxes? This is embarrassing. I hear someone laughing.

"*Chortle* Smooth… *hiccup*" Shut up, Freckles.

"Come out into the light where we can see you." I can hear Wrath swallowing laughter.

I slowly step out of the shadows and into the view of some very surprised faces.

"Whoa dudes, it's another mutant!" Freckles suddenly appears in front of me.

"Hey there. My name is Mik…!" He was cut off by Wrath covering his mouth.

"Don't say anything! She could be dangerous!" He points his weapon at me. I don't know what that is but it looks like a fork.

"Aww c'mon Raph… who would fall so majestically like that and be dangerous?" Thanks for the support, Casey.

"She was spying on us! Who knows how long she was there!" So nobody's bothering to ask me about it….

"That doesn't make her dangerous, maybe she was scared of you guys." You tell him, April!

"So why couldn't you just ask her, Raph?" Don remarks. Yay! Everyone's on my side!

"Fine… Um, what were you watching us for!?" Wow, look at the professional.

"Dude, shouldn't you ask for her name first? Manners, man! Ever heard of them?" Mikey crosses his arms in a huffy manner.

"Pfft, yea, like you're one to talk." Wrath scoffs.

"My sons! What is going on?" Who said that?

Everyone turns around with a frightened look on their face. Holy radishes! A six foot rat wearing a bathrobe, and holding a green staff… Next to him, another turtle, maybe this is "Leo". Wow, Mr. Rat makes everyone here look like well, mice.

"He...he... hello….m…m...Master Splinter…." Who knew Casey had a fear of rats?

"Konbanwa, Mr. Jones. Raphael, who is that young lady you are pointing your sai at?" Sai? Is that another word for big fork?

"We don't know Master Splinter, she just kinda fell outta the sky!" Does Freckles always interrupt others conversations?

"She was spying on us Sensei; I was just about to interrogate her." And you weren't doing a very good job of it.

"Well why don't we interrogate her more comfortably? I do not sense any evil intentions from her aura."

"…Hai, Sensei." Wrath's glaring at me.

"You'll have to forgive my bro, ma'am. He's not all there sometimes! Now, allow me to show you to our lair." Freckles leads me into their… uh… lair… with a smug grin on his face. Whoa, he's about the same height as me…

"What do you mean!?" Ooo… Wrath doesn't look happy… (Does he ever?)… Better umm, walk faster.

"You know what I mean, dude; it's ok, you'll just have to accept it and move on." He pats me on the shoulder gently while grinning at the angry reptile. I think he's asking for trouble.

"Well, listen here, you little…!"

"Not now, Raph!" Leo, I don't think that's a good idea….

April grabs my wrist and pulls me over to the couches.

"Thanks. I think 'World War 3' was just about to begin." I manage to say.

"Yea and you would have been caught in the middle of it." She smirks a bit. I look around their "lair". I wonder if it's a mutant refuge center or something. I have to admit, this place is pretty neat. Wow, arcade games and a pin-ball machine… I wonder how they managed to bring those down here.

*thunk, thunk, thunk*

I turn around and see the three turtles rubbing their heads with "Splinter" standing over them.

"That is enough my sons. I believe we were supposed to be finding out the purpose of our guest."

"She's our guest?!" Wrath seems really surprised.

"Indeed. Now everyone please have a seat and let us sort this mess out."

Everyone sits down except for Wrath and Freckles. Freckle sticks his tongue out at him and then gets hit over the head. After that, Wrath reluctantly sits down.

"Now, Miss, what is your name." Splinter asks gently. His voice makes me feel relaxed, like I'm safe here.

"My name is… Lisa." Well not really.

"Lisa? Is it short for sum thin'? Like Elizabeth or Lizard?" Freckles is up in my face again. How does he move that fast? It's practically the speed of light.

"Why on earth would it be short for Lizard?" Wrath states with so much sarcasm the sentence could drown in it.

"Because you know, she's a lizard and, Lisa sounds like…"

"WE GET IT!" The rest of the audience says in unison.

"Actually, it is short for something." I say directing the attention to me again.

"Told ya." Sure.

"But not what you were thinking, umm…"

"Michelangelo. Or Mikey, whichever you like more." He winks.

"Ya, ok. It's actually short for…"

"Short for what? Just tell me already!"

*Thwack*

"Oww..."

"It's short for Mona Lisa."

"Mona Lisa…." April glances at Casey, then to the floor, looking puzzled.

"What? So, like the painting?" Don seems fascinated.

"Yea, the one made by Leonardo Da Vinci."

"Well, it just so happens we have a Leonardo!" Mikey points to Leo enthusiastically. What a goof-ball.

"So you guys are named after Renaissance artists?" That's odd.

"Yea, the tall geeky one is Donatello, and Mr. Temper over there is Raphael." Does he always talk this much?

"I see. That's … different."

"Well, you were named after a painting." Wrath is starting to get on my nerves.

"Perhaps it's not that bizarre, Raph. I know a girl at school who has that same name. Hey, that's the same hoodie she wears too… Wait a second…" April figured it out. Leave it to her for something like that.

"Wait… There's a girl at our school named 'Mona Lisa'?" April glares at Casey.

"Wow! What conscience!" Mikey pokes me.

"That's coincidence." Don sighs.

"No, actually, it's not. April got it." I stare sheepishly at her.

Everyone stares at me. The mood suddenly became very dark.

"Got what? What did April get?" Mikey looks at me expectantly. Good grief.

"Dang it! Another citizen we couldn't protect." Wrath punches the couch. What does he mean by that?

"How long have you been like this Lisa?" April asks, concerned.

"I'm not sure. I woke up about an hour ago in the old sewer outlet. I had a head ache and my whole body was sore. It didn't take me long to figure out that I wasn't human anymore."

"So, you're new to this mutant stuff?" Mikey asks.

"Yea, I guess. I'm just unsure of what I'm going to do from now on."

"There's no need to worry Lisa, it's a stage all mutants have to go through. And I'll be here if you need me." He pats me on the back as if he was trying to comfort me.

"How'd you get in the sewer?" Wrath asks, suddenly interested.

"I'm not really sure. I can tell you what I remember up to the point where I passed out if you want, but it isn't really that interesting." I'm also not excited about being laughed at again for my clumsiness.

"Every piece of information helps us to find out who did this to you. Although, we already have our suspicions..." Leo states, as he glances around the room.

"But nobody did this to me; it was an act of my own clumsiness!"

"Perhaps that is what you think, but there is always more to a story than it seems." Splinter strokes his… um…goatee…

"Believe us, we know from personal experience." Don looks so convinced. All of them do.

"Yea, it's sort of a sad story…" Mikey presses his hand over his heart and acts depressed.

*thwap*

"Omf!"

"No it's not." Wrath threw a pillow at his face.

"Why would it be sad?"

"Like I said, it's not." Wrath huffs.

"Alright, well if it's not sad, what happened?"

"One day, while Master…!" Mikey was cut off by Wrath… again.

"Hold up. We're not saying anything until you finish your little sob story." Wrath is up in my face.

Ugg… his breath smells horrible, like hot sauce, coffee and some other unknown substance… eww… I back away gagging a bit. I fan my transformed hand in front of my face and keep gagging. I'll have to sit in a room full of herbal essences for days to forget that sent. Wrath looks shocked (and slightly undignified) to my reaction. Everyone takes a second to process what just happened. The silence is broken by fits of laughter supplied by Casey and Mikey. Donnie and Leo chuckle and April snickers behind a pillow. Wrath is frozen with the realization that he is being mocked. Then he snaps out his trance.

"Grr…" He glares at everyone in the room then he glances to the side at me. I have a feeling my pitiful (and short), mutant life will not last much longer.

"That is enough Raphael! Allow her to have personal space!" Thank you, Splinter!

"But…!" Splinter glares at him.

"…Hai, Sensei." He mumbles.

"Now, if you would ask her to explain her story in a more polite manner."

Wrath glances at Splinter, to the floor, grunts, sighs, and scratches the back of his head. It would seem that he is incapable of being polite. Actually, his awkwardness to this subject is kind of adorable.

"Could you tell us your story first… Please?" Wrath grimaces.

* * *

_THE END! For now..._


	3. Back Stories

_Hellooooo everyone! Wellllcooommmmeee tooooo CHAPTER 3! :D According to Cocoaflower this was a pain to edit. :( sorry... :3 Any way... I have written a sequel to this series (more like in the process of) and have posted one chapter already! If you haven't checked it out already. There are some things in the sequel that will not be explained in this series and vice-versa. There is a reason for this! It is because the sequel is in Raph's perspective and he perceives things differently than Lisa (same the other way around as well). Raph's story is significantly more violent and well, rude (obviously :3). So if you get offended easily, I don't suggest reading it! :3 Enjoy, and please please please please please please review. \\(O^O)/ Disclaimer; I do not own the turtles. I have a stuffy though. I call him Spike. :3_

* * *

"Could you tell us your story first… Please?" Wrath grimaces.

"Yes. Thank you for asking." I smile at him briefly. Maybe that should help loosen things up a bit. He shifts a bit then looks at Splinter.

"Much better, my son. Now Mona-Lisa, please start from the beginning." Splinter requests. Actually, it sounds more like a demand. It's a weird statement.

"Okay. So I got off the bus at the final stop; the river." Wait, they probably wouldn't understand where that came from. Oops. Oh well. I'm still trying to figure this out just as much as they are.

"What were ya going to the river for?" Mikey asks innocently. Good, I needed a cover-up.

"A walk." That should work for now. I'll probably talk to April later.

"Why were ya going for a walk?" Wow, he's just like my sister. I wonder if they are related somehow.

"Umm… because I was having a tough day and I needed a break."

"Wanna talk about it?" He's so nosy.

"…"

"Mikey, let her continue her story please. Without interruptions." Leo glares at him. Mikey shrinks down in his seat next to me.

"Thank you." I mouth. He smirks.

"After I got off the bus, I started to walk along the esplanade." I begin to explain.

"What's an esplanade?" Mikey asks scratching his head.

"It's a long road for people to walk along, usually next to a beach in a town." Donnie explains.

"I was looking over the river and to the other side of the city when suddenly; I bumped into a strange man."

"What did he look like?" Wrath demanded.

"She'll tell us that in a moment. Will everyone please stop interrupting?!" April demanded.

"It really hurt; it felt like he was made of metal. He dropped a glow lamp and the glass cracked. It was eerie shades of green, blue and I think there were some specks of pink."

"Mutagen ... Oops!" Mikey covers his mouth while staring at Splinter.

"I went to pick it up but he pushed me out of the way. As a result, he tripped on the lamp, making the crack bigger. This time I actually picked it up. I walked over to hand it to him but I also tripped. But then, I fell off the path. The glass shattered and the content of the lamp spilled all over my arms and legs. It burned like acid and I felt like my limbs where going to fall off. I probably screamed just before I blacked out. The pain was really intense." I shudder. My arms and legs are aching just at the thought of it.

Everyone stares at me.

"I know, right? I'm pretty clumsy."

"Hmm… What were the Kraang doing by the river?" Leo mumbles. Who are the Kraang?

"It would seem that she is correct. It was her clumsiness what allowed her mutation. However, there are other factors that should have not been existent." Splinter rubs his goatee thoughtfully.

"Well, now that we know some Kraang are on the edge of town, we can smash their heads, right?" Wrath grins evilly at Leo. Impulsive, isn't he?

"No, not yet. As always, we need find out their purpose first." Leo states.

"We already know their purpose Leo, to mutate everything on this Earth!" Wrath puts his finger on Leo's chest. Oh wait, I remember, plastron. Wait… WHAT?!

"WHAT?!" I exclaim.

Everyone stares at me. Again.

"Oh right, you wouldn't know." Wrath backs away from Leo.

"Hold up! Back up a few minutes ago [last chapter]! Is that what Wrath meant by 'couldn't protect'? That these 'Kraang' are mutating everyone?" I look intently at Wrath.

"Raph."

"Sorry." No, not really. I think I'll keep calling him that. Forever.

"Haha. Good one Lisa." Mikey proceeds to laugh maniacally. I guess he can't handle the tense atmosphere.

"Pfft… we should call him that from now on. What do you think, April?" Donnie smirks.

"It suits ya man." Casey pokes Wrath with one of his hockey sticks.

"It does not!" Wrath grabs the hockey stick and glares at him.

"That's enough, guys; we need to explain this stuff to Lisa!" April glares at everyone.

"Hmm… why don't you do that, April, and everyone else can go check out this new 'Kraang Plot'. How does that sound Leonardo?" Splinter advises.

"Sounds like a plan, Master Splinter." Leo smiles at the giant rat.

"Boo- Ya! It's robot smashing time!" Casey and Mikey exclaim.

"No, it's not! This is an interrogation mission only! Donnie, can you start up the Shell-Raiser?"

"Already on it." Donnie jumps over the couch.

"Raph, Casey, Mikey! Go to the Shell-Raiser! Don't cause any problems for Don!" Leo scolds.

"Aww…" Mikey slumps his shoulders and continues to walk with a pout.

"We'll be back as soon as we can Master Splinter." Leo bows then, leaves.

"Good luck my sons. April, I will be in the dojo if you are in need of assistance." Splinter walks away leaving me and April on the couch.

"So, how much have you figured out? About this whole situation and stuff." April looks at me with a glimmer in her eyes that I can't really understand. Amusement, maybe?

"Alright, I'm still processing this as I talk, but, I'm guessing that the glow lamp was not an ordinary glow lamp."

"Correct."

"And what did Mikey call it? Mu-something?"

"Mutagen." She smirks.

"Yea, that and that was the stuff that mutated me right?"

"Yup."

"I was probably mutated as I fell in to the river, and I'm thinking the river swept me into the abandon sewer."

"Possibly. What else do you know?"

"The tall rat is called 'Splinter' and he has some sort of relation to the turtles and the turtles are also related somehow."

"You're right again. Splinter is their foster father, and the turtles are brothers. How did you know?"

"Splinter keeps calling them his 'sons'." I mimic his facial expression and pretend to stroke an invisible goatee.

"He does say that a lot." She giggles.

"I have no idea how you and Casey are involved with them though. Or why everyone has weapons and there is all this talk of 'fighting' and 'interrogation'."

"That's because the turtles are ninjas. Splinter is their sensei or teacher. He was a professional ninja before he was mutated."

"Ninjas?! But aren't they, you know, turtles?"

"Mutant turtles. Mutant, human-turtle hybrids."

"I see. Splinter 'was' a professional?"

"Yea. Now, he's even better though. The story, of how that is, is a bit more complicated."

"I see."

"You had a good idea of how the Kraang work, what else do you think?"

"So, that hard-as-rock man is a 'Kraang'. The 'Kraang' have made something called mutagen. The mutagen has properties that alters animal and human (probably plant too) DNA that creates 'mutants'. The 'Kraang' for whatever reason want to mutate the whole earth. That's all I got."

"Yep. You've got the gist of it. There, however, is one thing you don't know; the Kraang are aliens from another dimension. They look like pink, squishy, brain squids. They walk around in robot bodies, and disguise themselves as humans. They all look the same though."

"That explains why he felt like metal."

"I hope it does." April smiled.

"Now, what about the 'mutate-every-living-thing' project?"

"They want to turn earth into a place where the whole Kraang population can live."

"Stereotypical alien invasion plot?"

"Pretty much."

"How many mutants are there?"

"I'm not entirely sure. In New York, there's around 20 or more known mutants. Who knows about the rest of the planet though? Or other dimensions."

"Wow."

"Yea." She looks around.

"Do you know what time it is?" She asks.

"No. My watch broke from water damage. I wish I knew."

"Give it to Donnie. He'd fix it for you."

"Donnie?"

"Yea. He built the Shell-Raiser too."

"Shell-Raiser?"

"You know; the big subway car with wheels?"

"He built that?" I don't believe it. To build something like that, it would take years of schooling in physics, mechanics, engineering and metal work. There is no way a teenager (even if he was a mutant), could build such a thing.

"Yup. He's a sheer genius in just about everything." She smiles, leaning back in her chair.

"Wow. I'll ask him to tutor me in physics."

"Oh, that's right, you're in advanced math and physics classes."

"Or was at any rate." I frown.

"Was?"

"Yea. For reasons other than being a mutant."

"No way, what happened?"

"Well…!"

*SKREECH* Ding*

"WE'RE BACK!" Mikey yells leaping over the barricade of pizza boxes and other objects.

"All are accounted for except for Casey, and Donnie." Leo said as he calmly walked towards me and April.

"Why? What happened to Casey and Donnie?" April asks, slowly standing up.

"Oh, nothing. We just dared them to be study partners." Leo smirked.

"Yea, so now Casey's gonna be all math-ed up and ready for tomorrow!" Mikey sits down next to me. Again.

"Good." April sits down.

"Not only that, but we've found out some more info about the Kraang." Wrath adds in a rough tone.

* * *

_The END! TILL NEXT WEEK! :3_


	4. Sleep Over

_Heyo, everyone! As you can see, I have finally finished everything for that totally unsuspicious class, and I am back in writing action! \\(O^O)/ Thank you so much for waiting! You guys are so faithful, and patient, and made of wonderful yummy things. 3 ~( ^w^ )~ Because you guys are made of wonderful yummy things, could I call you crumbs? Like cookie crumbs? Or dough? Like cookie dough? Please? Tell me which one you like more in the reviews. (Beta-reader: My suggestion… is cookies! Hey, fellow cookies!) Also! Please go to my profile if you want to know what I will be posting when and stuff. If you have any questions, those are usually answered there. Back to reading! ^(OUO)^_

_My beta-reader wrote the next part, so technically- Cocoaflower: She's not insulting me in any way… and the next part is true._

_Disclaimer: TMNT is awesome. If my beta-reader owned it, it would be much less awesome. (And therefore, I don't own it…. That doesn't make sense, but the main point is: TMNT doesn't belong to me.)_

* * *

"Not only that, but we've found out some more info about the Kraang." Wrath adds in a rough tone.

"That is very interesting, Raph, but I'm sure it can wait 'till tomorrow. It's getting late and I should get some studying done before I go to sleep." April yawns dramatically. I'm sort of tired too. All of these new mutant properties are wearing me out.

"Speaking of going home, April, where should Lisa spend the night?" Leo looks at me. I haven't thought of that yet.

"She could stay at my house." April suggests.

"You could drop us off at my place, and we'll work out other details tomorrow ok? I'm sure she would be more comfortable staying with me than with you guys." April has a point. I really don't want to deal with anything right now. Just sleep. My eyelids are feeling heavy...

"Well Lisa, what do you think?" Huh? I look up and Leo's standing over me.

"Think about what?" I rub my right eye.

"Staying at April's tonight. Does that sound okay to you?" Leo bends over and looks me in the eyes.

"Yea. That would be great." I cover a yawn. I swear I have never, ever, gotten this tired so quickly.

"I guess that settles it." Leo turns to April.

"I'll drop you guys off with the Shell-Raiser. I think I'll pick up Donnie and Lisa before dawn tomorrow. We'll see how it goes." Leo heads to front again.

"Come on Lisa, let's go." April walks in the same direction as Leo.

"Alright, I'm coming." I follow April. We walk into the Shell-Raiser. It's dimly lit and slightly cluttered. There are four seats and plenty of space to stand. Leo sits in what appears to be the driver's seat however, instead of a windshield there are monitors. In the back there is a map of New York on the wall. There is also an ice cream lamp... April sits directly behind Leo. They are separated by a wall and monitors. I sit across from her. The dash-board is weird here. It's covered in buttons with labels and a control stick.

"We'll be there in a few minutes, buckle up!" Leo says over his shoulder. The engine whirrs as he pushes the throttle slowly. There is a slight jerk before we start.

"So..." April looks at me.

"Hmm... Yea?" I am trying so hard not to fall asleep right now.

"How was your day? You know... before you became a mutant and all..." April lays her arms on her dash board.

"Well, I did say it was pretty bad, and that's partially why I am in this form." I almost mumble.

"Nah, you were just at the wrong place, at the wrong time." Leo comments.

"That's what I mean." I strain from laying my head on the dash board.

"Hmm... It would seem you are resisting the Sandman." April lifts her hand and rests her chin on it.

"You could say that." I smirk.

"Listen, when we get to my house, we'll have to sprint. We don't want people to see you." April says in a serious tone.

"Okay." Makes sense.

"There is a couch you can sleep on and I have tons of blankets and pillows you can use to make yourself comfortable." April explains.

"I could easily fall asleep on a pile of rocks right now." I pinch myself.

"I was sort of hoping that you would help me study but, I don't think that's going to happen." April smiles.

"Sorry." I stifle a yawn.

"It's not your fault. I would have studied by myself tonight anyways." April leans back in her chair.

"We're here." Leo says as he applies the breaks. We both jump out of our seats.

"Thanks, Leo." April nudges him.

"No prob. I'll call you when I've come to pick up Lisa." He turns to look at us.

"Thank you." Me and April quickly exit the Shell-Raiser in front of what I would assume is April's house. We run and April unlocks the door with such speed I'll ask her to teach me how later. She closes the door behind us and we walk into her hall way. It's dim and there is a faint animal smell. There is a stair case in front of us, to the left, is a sitting room with three couches. The usual format; love seat, arm chair, couch*. This is where I will probably be staying for this phase. I better get used to this. Actually, this looks kind of looks like my house...

"Make yourself at home! I'll be right back." April runs up the stairs. I sit on the couch and stretch out. It's really comfy. April returns carrying a fluffy, tan blanket and two white pillows.

"Call me if you need anything. I'll be up for the next half hour or so." She plops the items on me and runs upstairs again. I spread the fluffiness over me and slip one of the pillows under my head. I feel like I'm melting, not hot, but melting. My vision blurs as I finally allow sleep to come...

_The bunk wiggles as my sister bounces out of bed. "It's Saturday, Lisa!" the excitable tween throws a pillow at my head. _

"_No duh, Captain Obvious." I mumble as I remove the object from my face. But, she had already left the room. I untangle myself from the colourful mass of sheets and blankets. _

"_Yes, it is finally the weekend." I step over the piles of clothes on the floor. I open the door just to be bombarded by bright light. There is a faint, sweet and bready aroma coming from the kitchen. I suspect doughnuts. I must investigate. I walk over to the kitchen counter. Someone has already set out cups and plates. Sitting next to the dishes is the box of holy goodness. I open the white and green box to take out a glazed cake. I place the sticky treat on a plate and put it into the micro-wave. _

"_8 seconds is all it needs." I mutter as I type the amount of time on the key pad. It's weird that there is stuff set out already; maybe mom was up early or something. The micro-wave dings, I take out my breakfast and I begin to walk over to the den. I want to play video games before everyone's favourite shows are on. I take a big bite on my small adventure. The glaze melts in my mouth and the spongy inside dissolves._ _Someone is crying. I stop chewing and listen. My brothers are playing in their room, I hear my sister rattling in the kitchen. The crying is coming from my parent's room. I set down my plate by the T.V. and start walking in that direction. As I pass family portraits I see their door is slightly ajar. Gently, I knock on the door. I see mom sitting on the bed, sobbing. _

"_Are you okay, mom? Where's dad? Is he out running or something?" I ask entering the room. _

"_He didn't come back last night, Lizzy." My mother sniffs. _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_He was supposed to come back at the usual time, I've been up all night waiting for him, but, he hasn't returned." A loud knocking comes from the front door followed by thumping and an "I'll get it!" We walk out to see who it is any way. I kick my converse out of the entry way to make some room. There is a police officer at the door. He has shades of purple under his eyes and his clothes are sooty. He smells like smoke and hand sanitizer. _

"_Are you Mrs. Filtch?" The man asks. _

"_Yes." My mother replies._

"_Hey, boys! There is a police man at the door!" My sister yells behind us. They come running to the door way. He looks at our family. _

"_I have some news for you all. You may want to sit down." We walk to the kitchen and gather around the table. _

"_Last night," he sighs. _

"_There was an explosion on the south side of town." Mom begins to wring her hands. Dad works on the south side. _

"_You may already be aware that Mr. Filtch did not come back from work last night." My brothers stare at him. _

"_The lab, in the south part of the city, exploded at approximately 10:00 pm killing 7 people leaving 10 severely injured. Mr. Filtch's body, among many others, could not be found." With that, he stands up, lays some papers on the table, and walks to the door. _

"_I am so sorry about this event. Some more of my men will come later and inform you of more details. Good day ma'am." He leaves us frozen in our seats. Mom's face is as white as a sheet and my sister, for once, is silent. My brothers look at me expectantly. _

"_What did that police man mean that daddy couldn't be found?" I bite my lip. "I'll tell you after I make you some breakfast, ok?" They grin. Mom is as still as a statue; my sister walks away from the table. I never liked being the oldest. You can never let out your tears. _

* * *

*The difference between these objects is: an arm chair has one seat, a love seat has two, and a couch has three seats. If you didn't already know that...

_The end! To be continued! Everything else you usually would put here. Once again, I am sorry you had to wait this long! :( Oh, one more thing, actually… two… First, a part of this story I used for an English assignment. :D Second, I had to make some changes to a chapter. Considering the recently released episodes… :C yup. That is all._


	5. Early Mornings

_Okay, I have sum stuffs I need to say before you continue reading. FIRST! I had to change something in a previous chapter due to resent episode releases. :C Like April's dad not being a mutant anymore. That sorta ruined two chapters I had planned out. SECOND! I am still learning how to manage my time (currently I am not very good at it) so I've been posting these chapters at the absolute deadline. It's sad really. I have so much spare time (due to summer break) and I still can't do anything. (Actually that's a lie. I've accomplished a ton over the past week but none of it has to do with fan-fictions.) Enjoy reading! Disclaimer; I do not own the turtles. I'm not a turtle and I never were a turtle. (That grammar was on purpose, it's a reference.)_

* * *

"Lisa… Lisa, Lisa! Wake up!" A voice penetrates my vision. My mother's figure blurs and the gloomy atmosphere of my home disappears.

"Lisa, wake up!" Something is poking my cheek. I open my eyes a bit, expecting to be met by blinding light. April is standing above me.

"C'mon. Get up. It's 5:00 am and Leo just texted me. He'll be here in half an hour. He's having trouble leaving the sewers." I extend my arm and April pulls me from my nest.

"I was thinking you might have wanted a shower or something before you had to be with the guys again." April turns and starts to walk upstairs. She waves her hand in a beckoning motion. I haven't said anything yet, but my whole morning is already planned out. No objections, of course. I would like to have a shower. I follow her up the stairs.

"There's the bathroom." She points to the second door on the left.

"I have a towel on the counter already; you can use any of the soaps in the tub. If you need anything, don't holler. My dad is asleep." As she walks down the stairs, I slip into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. The walls are decorated with purple floral wallpaper, while the floor is fitted with simple white square tiles. On the counter, there is a yellow towel. I'm guessing that's the one she was talking about.

I turn the water on. It sprays from the shower head above. I've always personally liked hot showers, but I don't know what water temperature is safe for lizards. I should do some research later. I'm sure my body will tell be if I'm in danger of being boiled. Steam begins to rise and I remove my hoodie. I need to wash it too. It smells gross. Did I really sleep in that? I hesitantly step into the tub and look at my selection of soaps. There are four bottles; from left to right; pink shampoo, lavender body wash, a small, clear bottle with a green content, and a medium sized shampoo with an unreadable brand name. I pick the lavender bottle. I am so hungry right now. When was the last time I ate anything? Yesterday after school I had a raspberry filled jelly doughnut. I could really go for a doughnut right now. Would the turtles even have doughnuts? Can turtles eat doughnuts? Do they know what doughnuts are? If they don't, I should educate them. I wonder if Georgia* ate my box of doughnuts. After all, I didn't return last night… before supper. I didn't collect any cool rocks either. Pickles. My eyes are welling up.

*thump thump thump*

"Lisa? FYI, Leo's gonna be here in fifteen minutes. Ok? Do you need anything?" April asks through the door.

"Do you have an extra shirt or hoodie I could borrow?" And possibly a washing machine?

"Yeah, I'll get it for you; it's bulky, if you're okay with that." April's voice becomes fainter.

"That's perfect; thanks!" I turn off the water and reach for the towel. My skin feels so... Soft? I'm not even sure if I should call it skin. I can't really describe texture either.

"I'll leave the hoodie by the door." April states.

"Tha...!"

"Leo texted me just now, he's just leaving Casey's and he'll be here in five minutes." I open the door and grab the clothing. It's brown and, as she said, bulky.

"You said two minutes ago he would be here in fifteen!" I put on the hoodie. It's quite comfy. I step out of the purple room.

"He gave himself extra time because he was expecting 'challenges'." She makes quotation marks with her fingers.

"Challenges?"

"Yeah, in case you didn't notice, Casey and Donnie have a little rivalry thing."

"Little?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I'm not really sure how serious it is. Some days, they get along and others, they're at each others throats."

"From what I can tell, I'm sure that's not the only rivalry going on."

"Probably, I don't want to know otherwise."

*ding ding*

April pulls out some sort of cellular device. It has a turtle shell case. I wonder where she got it.

"Leo's here. You know the drill." She looks up at me and I start to walk down stairs.

"Hey, thanks April… for taking care of me." I should do something for her.

"Don't worry about it. Anything for a mutant in need."

"I guess I'll be staying here until I figure something out with my family." I walk to the door.

"Oh yeah... They must be worried."

"Well I don't want them to be." I open the door, and run into the dark street.

* * *

_Till next week every one! Or you can check out my other story. :)_

_(Beta Note: This chapter… if there are any mistakes at all, please, by all means, tell us… I swear I'm just barely awake as of now… I can't believe I'm actually editing this now though, my stupid own fault of doing this at my bedtime and stuff… Urgh, I wish I was in bed right now… So, what I'm trying to say through my sleep-muddled brain is that 'if there are any mistakes in grammar, blame it on sleep and tell me so I can fix it before 'sleep' figures that I've been blaming it.)_


	6. Breakfast with Turtles

_Helloreaders, how is your day going? I hope it's going well! I fully intend to keep updating stories as I will be sending them to Cocoaflower to edit and so on…. So thank her! She is one of the main reasons this is possible! I hope you enjoy the story. Disclaimer; I do not own the turtles. If I did, the episodes wouldn't be as epic._

* * *

I run out into the open street. The doors of the vehicle are already open, so I jump in. Leo greets me with a smug grin.

"Sorry, you have to be up so early, you can go to sleep at the lair if you want." He closes the doors.

"Oh, and by the way, I don't suggest talking to Donnie. He's in a bad mood." Leo pushes the throttle.

"I wonder why…" Donnie mumbles. I turn around to where I can see him. He's on his chair, crouched in a ball, scowling at his monitor. Leo wasn't kidding. What could have happened at Casey's to make him like this? I sit down at the chair across from Don.

"I wonder why indeed." Leo snickers. Well, maybe being forced to be there is one. They don't seem to… how should I put this... mix well, but that's probably another reason. Plus, it's early… he seems to be the type who needs coffee to wake up. Can turtles even drink coffee? I don't know.

"If you want to know what happened, why don't you ask Mr. Let's-all-get-along?" Donnie grumbles.

"I think I pieced it together." I respond quietly.

The rest of the trip is silent as I try not to disturb the boiling cauldron of discontentment.

When we arrive at the lair, Donnie slowly exits the vehicle, like a zombie on relaxants.

"Welcome back, Lisa. If you want something to eat, you should probably wait till Mikey wakes up and makes breakfast." Leo and I walk to the center of the room.

"Okay…" Why do I have to wait for him to make breakfast?

"He's really touchy if anything in the fridge or cupboard disappears." Leo says, as if he read my mind.

"When will he wake up?" I'll try not to be rude, but I am super hungry.

"That depends. You can never tell with Mikey. Sorry."

"It's not that big of a deal, I can wait until whatever that time is." Probably… I think so… I hope so…

"Well, it's quarter to six. I'm going to train." He waves me off. Training? This early?!

"This early?!"

"Well, yeah… I'm usually up before this."

"I see."

"Yeah, it's not the ideal life style for everyone, but I'm more than okay with it." He walks away. I guess it's not that bad. Dad was an early riser too.

I lean back in the very seat I was in about 6 hours ago. What am I going to do about my family? Knowing mom, she would have stayed up all night. It's not good for her health. What about my siblings? I can't just leave them! They even have school tomorrow. Err… today. I need to contact them somehow… to tell them I'm okay… That they don't need to worry about me. Anything! Some sort of confirmation. The police would be another issue. Since we've had issues with missing family before, the department would be looking left, right and center for me… why… why is this happening? Is there some sort of reason? Why me? I have responsibilities as the oldest sibling! To comfort and care for my brothers and sister. Tell them everything will be alright. Who's going to do that now?! Mom, is in no emotional, physical, or even psychological state to put up with them…

Something grabs my shoulder. Who the pineapple?! I jolt my head around to see Mikey's grinning face. Thank heavens.

"You should have seen how high you jumped!" He laughs. I jumped?

"It was PRICELESS!" He continues to laugh hysterically. Was it really? Wait, if he's up… does that mean he's going to make food?

"Do you have any food?!" I ask suddenly. Well, I know they have food, but… Mikey wasn't at that conversation.

"Do I have food? Not to brag, Miss, but you're lookin' at the greatest chef in mutant history!" He strikes a super hero pose.

"Oh really? Can I have some of the greatest food from the greatest chief?"

"Most certainly! Just a moment, please." He throws a roundish object at the ground and it dispels a dark purple dust. What is that?

"Wha…?" As it settles, Mikey is gone and can be heard rattling somewhere.

"Smoke bomb." WHO?

"Calm down Ms. Jumpy pants, I've been here for a while." Raph yawns. He was beside me?!

"W… wha… what did you say it was?" I try to relax. Is this place jump-scare heaven?

"A smoke bomb." He sighs.

"Oh." A smoke bomb… cool. If I recall… they are used in magic tricks at times. To distract the audience while the magician makes his escape into a trap door or something.

"You know what a smoke bomb is, right?"

"Yeah… I think so…"

"Good enough for me." He walks to the right of me. I follow him; I hope he can show me around a bit. He (unintentionally) leads me to what appears to be a kitchen. He pulls out a chair from under the table in the center of the space. Mikey hums/sings while mixing something in a large bowl.

"I'm gonna make some yummy stuff, oh yeah, oh yeah I am." Mikey sings. That's an interesting melody… I don't think I've ever heard it before.

"What exactly is this 'yummy stuff' you're making?" I ask.

"Pancakes!" He beams. Oh. I can't remember when the last time I had pancakes was.

"Sounds great!"

"Wait till ya try them." He winks.

"Mikey does make some pretty nice pancakes." Leo appears in front of the table. When did he….!

"You can't handle jump scares, can you?" Raph smirks. I… can… I think….

"…" I glare at him.

"Hey, don't tease her, Raph; I only got here a second ago." Leo softly scolds. He must be the 'oldest' out of all of them.

"Doesn't change the hilarity... You saw her face." Oh wow… I made a 'hilarious' facial expression.

"Haha… that's the third time," Mikey plops some batter on to a griddle. At least, I think it's a griddle.

"Whatever." I sigh.

"Seriously?" Leo asks. I give him the "stop-talking-about-it" face.

"Well, uh… how was stay at April's?" Leo coughs. I had a flash back. In a dream. A dream flashback.

"There isn't much to comment on…"

"Oh. Mikey, how are those pancakes going?" He shifts.

"Almost finished 12… Eat them while they're hot!" Mikey passes a plate to Leo.

"Don't forget to save some for Donnie, guys." Leo grabs a quarter of the stack to his plate.

"Where is Donnie?" Raph takes half of what's left.

"Sleeping," Leo puts a forkful in his mouth.

"What are you cooking, Michelangelo?" Again?! Who is it this time?

"Hey… Lisa didn't get scared this time! Oh, and pancakes," Mikey claps repeatedly. Good grief. Only Master Splinter…

"Ah. Yes, Mona Lisa, I have something to ask you." Splinter looks at me.

"Um… yes?"

"Since you are a mutant now, you must learn some form of self-defense." Okay? Where did this come from?

"Would you like to learn the ways of a ninja?" Splinter requests seriously.

* * *

_So there ya have it! Till next week! _


	7. Peace of Mind

_Yo, peeps! I have returned from the famine of content! Prepare to be flooded with stories and stuff! Each chapter will be released once a week per story. So for now, that would be two chapters a week! :D I hope you enjoy it! Oh, just a heads up, this story takes place somewhere in the second season. I'm not going to go through the complications of rewriting everything to make it up-to-date with the series. And… (SPOILER ALERT) there was an allusion to Mona Lisa so, until she makes an official appearance I will keep writing! (I fan-girled for about a week, just ask Cocoaflower she can tell you all about it...)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles they are not mine blah blah blah_

* * *

"Would you like to learn the ways of a ninja?" Splinter requests seriously. Wait, what?

"WHAT?!" Raph spews out his food. Gross…

"Sensei, even I think that's a little rash… I mean, we barely know her!" Leo comments hesitantly.

"Calm down, my sons; I was not asking her to become a ninja, only to learn some self-defense techniques." Splinter looked calmly at Leo as if to say, "Trust me…"

"I'm sorry for doubting you, sensei…" Leo briefly bows. Everyone stares at me expectantly. It's been awhile since I took karate… Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try… I glance at my untouched plate of pancakes.

"Sure, I guess… May I finish first?" I turn to Splinter. He nods.

"No! Sensei, I object!" Slamming the table, Raph quickly stands up. So violent….

"You always object, bro. Take no mind of him, dudette; follow your unwavering passion of becoming a ninja!" Mikey places a hand on my shoulder. "Man, I am so inspirational!"

"Uh… thanks…" I gently brush his giant hand off.

"Raphael, trust me." Splinter looks compassionately at him. Raph slowly sits down.

"Hai, sensei…" he stares at his plate.

"Please meet me in the dojo when you are ready, Mona Lisa." They have a dojo? Well, that does make sense…

"Oh, um, just Lisa is fine…" He nods and silently walks away. Heavy silence follows, other than Mikey who is blissfully humming away. I quickly gobble my food and turn to Leo.

"If you don't mind, could you tell me where the dojo is?"

"Hm? Oh, it's right over there." He points in the direction Splinter walked off.

"Thank you." I get up and I can feel Raph watching me. I glance at him and he quickly pretends to be looking at Leo. As I walk away, I hear parts of their conversation.

"Why do you trust her?" Raph mutters.

"Well, sensei trusts her, isn't that a good enough reason?" Leo replies.

I walk toward a screen door that looks kinda dojo-y. I attempt to slide it open, but Splinter opens it from the other side.

"Welcome, Mona Lisa." He steps aside to let me in. The first thing I see is a tree in the middle of the room. I have no idea how he got it in here. The floor is covered in tatami mats, and the walls are made of screen doors with colourful murals. There are several racks with various weapons, many I don't recognize. I can't believe that this is the dojo! It's so… beautiful.

"Ahem." Splinter breaks my trance.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was enamored by your dojo." I quickly step on the mats.

"Before we begin, please take a seat next to the tea set." He motions to a small traditional set. I don't really want tea right now but I do as I am told. It's probably not a good idea to argue with a six foot rat.

"Now, the reason I have brought you here is not to teach you to fight, but to calm you." But…

"Not to be rude, but didn't you say self-defense earlier?" I was looking forward to being taught by a ninja master…

"Indeed, but self-defense starts with stable mind, not with the body. You have been through much in a very short amount of time." He picks up the pot and begins to pour tea into two small cups. The light, bittersweet aroma of green tea fills the room

"You are overwhelmed by all of the events that have taken place, even though you appear to be at ease." He hands me a cup. It's warm, not hot. I don't know what to think.

"I… have no words sir…"

"We will get physical training soon enough, but first, you must relax." I stare into my steaming cup. I suppose he wants me to drink it or something. I bring it up to drink.

"Slowly, Mona Lisa. Sip it slowly." I'm not sure how this will help, but I'm willing to try. I gradually bring the cup to my lips, and inhale its fragrance. I carefully take a small sip.

"How do you feel?" He asks softly. I glance up at him and straighten my posture.

"Better, thank you." I do feel much calmer.

"The key to being calm is not to ignore your troubles, for that will only make you more stressed. Instead, you must address your concern and discover a solution in order to completely release it." He sips his tea.

"So, what are you asking me to do?" I sip mine.

"I suggest to tell me the thing that you are most concerned about, and perhaps, I can assist you in finding a solution." This… sort of seems like a no-brainer, but he does have a point.

"Well, that would be my family." He nods, not saying a word.

"They must be so upset not knowing what happened to me. Unfortunately, there is no way I can go to them like this!"

"And why is that?" Wha… what kind of a question is that?

"Well, I'm not exactly human anymore, they will freak out!" I don't know where he is going this….

"Naturally, but should that be a reason to hide the truth from your family?" He stared at me waiting patiently. I… no…

"No, sir." I stared into my now empty cup.

"I'm sure if you talk with the others, they would be willing to assist you."

"I'm sorry I doubted you, sir…." He was helping me, even if it seemed baby like.

"Please, call me Master Splinter, or Sensei. Whichever you prefer." He smiled, offering his hand… paw out to take my cup.

"Thank you Master Splinter, I don't know why I was unable to come to the conclusion myself..." I gave it to him.

"Do not worry, I believe you have learned much." Splinter began to clear the tea things. That's for sure, now I have to talk to the others…. Oh wait, what about Raph?

"Yes, I have thank you. But I have a question, is Raph always like this?" I ask.

"Ah. Do not be concerned about Raphael, he will get used to you." He chuckled.

"Are… you certain?"

"Yes, and I'm sure you will find him to be very kind. In his own way of course." He stood up. Raph? Kind? I can barely picture it.

"…"

"Speaking of Raphael, would you please call my sons here? It is time for sparring practice." Sparring? Oh, I so want to see this!

"Yes sir! Uh I mean, Master Splinter… Um, would it be ok if I observed?" I stood up sheepishly.

"Of course, I was about to suggest it." He nodded.

"Thank you!" I dart out of the room and look at the main floor. Raph and Leo are on the couches, while Mikey and Donnie are in the kitchen. Hey, I was right, Donnie does drink coffee…

"Um, Master Splinter would like to see all of you!" I shout.

"AH! OH NO! Are we in trouble?" Mikey hides behind a wall.

"No, he wants you guys for sparring practice."

"Oh, phew, I was really scared for a second there." Mikey zips pass me into the room.

"Ugh! It's too early for this." Donnie drags himself across the floor.

"I believe we have a score to settle." Leo nudges Raph before leaping over the couch.

"Indeed we do, O' fearless leader." Raph hurdles himself over. Leo and Donnie walk past me, but Raph stops next to me. This can't be good.

"Look, I just want to set one thing straight, it doesn't matter if everyone is right about you or not, if you hurt my family or my friends, you're as good as dead!"

* * *

To be continued…..

_P.S._

_I am currently working on a story that was suggested, I'm really excited for it! You guys can suggest things too if you have a story idea or whatever. Just PM me and we can discuss it!_


End file.
